The Darkness I Hide (Re-write)
by DaniTurner2015
Summary: Daniel Castellanos is on the line, one foot in the loony bin. But now, going to Beacon Mental Hospital on a case, she may lose herself entirely. Old scars are re-opened, secrets are revealed, and with every answer, another question pops up.
1. Prologue

_Flames rose to the sky; the smoke painting it black. Firemen ran back and forth. Police worked to keep everyone back. I pushed my way past the crowd, and froze. Lily had to have gotten out. She had to. My eyes swept across everyone outside, then moved to the house's windows upon not seeing my niece. The fire had completely filled the rooms. When my eyes reached the top window, my heart stopped. Lily was banging on it, trying to get out. Without thinking, I took off to help her. I didn't get far, however, as an officer wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me into him. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched the flames engulf my baby._

 _"Lily!"_

* * *

I gasped, and shot into a sitting position. Immediately, I scanned my surroundings, finding myself in my apartment. That fact calmed me, and I took a deep breath. Then I threw off my blanket and stalked into the bathroom. The sun shone through the window, brightening everything for me. Even my bloodshot eyes. I sighed and turned away from the vanity. Somehow, I knew today was going to be a bad day. But, as usual, I would smile and push through. So I smiled. Until I looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm late!"

I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my messenger bag before rushing out the door. At least Seb won't be there to yell at me. He never came to the morgue in the morning. Joseph did though. You see, I work as a medical examiner at the Krimson City Police Department. My brother is a detective named Sebastian Castellanos. His partner, Joseph Oda, comes to the morgue for him to collect the data. Though, sometimes I think it's because Seb doesn't want to see me. Not that I cared. I enjoyed the silence. It gave me time to think.

Sighing, I hurried toward the bus stop, boarding just before it left. I took a seat and slumped back. I would drive myself to work, but the city has determined me not sane enough. The only reason I'm not a patient at Beacon Mental Hospital is because Sebastian pleaded for my case. I didn't have to be committed as long as I saw a therapist, and kept a diary on my daily activities. So I took out the journal, and jotted down my dream. The very same dream that took up twelve other pages. Just another thing driving me closer to the loony bin. _Among other things_. I sniffled and shoved the stupid book back into my bag. Lily…

After about twenty minutes, the bus pulled up to my stop. I bolted out the door, and down the street. There were two blocks between me and the station, and I was already a half hour late. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. By the time I got there, I was out of breath, and forty-five minutes late. I'm so not punctual, I thought. Taking a much needed deep breath, I walked in. Everyone was at their desks, minding their own business. Nobody paid attention to me. Well, almost nobody. The receptionist snickered when I paused at her desk. I rolled my eyes as I signed in. Hannah had only been here for a month, and already, she hates me. In fact, she had volunteered to let anyone know if I showed signs of getting worse. So, in short, she's the one who determines whether or not I got Beacon. She will jump on any little mistake or instability. Her, and this rook named Juli Kidman.

"Morning, Hannah," I said, smiling.

She scoffed.

"It's nearly noon. You missed your brother," she said.

I nodded politely and walked away, before I did something that I would majorly regret. It's as Seb always said, No need to give her a reason to send you away. I clenched my fists. Things like that made me glad that I worked alone in a basement all day. People irritated me. Honestly, I was better off alone. I quickly headed toward the elevator, hoping to do just that. My plan was to get to the morgue uninterrupted, but that never happens, now does it? Just as the doors opened, two officers stepped out and stopped in front of me.

"There you are. We've got a case," said Cop A.

"Multiple homicides at Beacon Mental Hospital," said Cop B.

I made a shooing motion, and was about to tell them that I was busy when I registered what they told me. Multiple homicides. At Beacon. But...Cash and Michelle were there... _No!_ I mentally scolded. _Don't think like that._ I looked at the two and gestured for the door. They nodded and we all walked out to the car. _Just get there first…_

* * *

The ride to Beacon was a quiet one. Neither of them talked to me, and I didn't talk to them. It was better that way. It gave me time to worry about my friends.

 _Michelle and Cash Torres have been patients at Beacon ever since we were nineteen going on twenty. We all decided to celebrate our birthday's together since they were in the same month. So the three of us, plus two other girls went up to the Torres family cabin for a weekend. Not that it lasted that long. I remember vividly that the first night, we were sitting round the fire out on the balcony. Michelle told me to tell a scary story, so I did._

 _I told a story about a murderer who killed anyone who set foot on his mountain. The very mountain we were on. I said that he would hunt the trespassers down with a cleaver, and chop them into tiny bits. I didn't expect my story to become true. While we laughed at Alicia and Elise for being scared, Cash and Michelle's brother showed up, looking exactly like the man I described in my story. He carried a cleaver, and asked us who wanted to die first. The night quickly became hell. Alicia and Elise died. Cash ran to a neighboring cabin to call for help. It was only me, Michelle and Tristan left. I frantically searched the house for my friend, but only found the cause of the whole nightmare. I can just barely remember our conversation._

 _"Tristan...please..." I pleaded._

 _He gave me a sad smile. One that said that he was sorry. It made me sick._

 _"I'm sorry, Dani. I have to do this," he said._

 _Then he raised his weapon. I moved back to avoid the hit, but he still slashed through my collar. A scream tore itself from my throat, and I barely had time to dodge the second blow. I did, however, and Tristan's weapon embedded itself into a nearby chair. I can't recall much after that. Cash called Sebastian, and Michelle was found in the cabin's shed. Apparently, I was covered in blood when I emerged from the building. I was later told that it wasn't mine. The Torres sisters were admitted by their father the next day. I was supposed to go with them, if not for my brother._

My thoughts were interrupted when cop A tapped my leg. I jumped and

looked at him.

"Stay here," he ordered.

I nodded, and the two of them went inside. For some reason, I wanted to yell at them to come back. Beacon had always given me the creeps. I sighed before putting my feet on the middle counsel. Maybe all I needed was sleep.

"Laura!"

My eyes shot open. I put my feet down and got out of the car. Where had that voice come from? It sounded like a little girl. But as I looked around, I found myself completely alone. What the hell? I asked myself. Slowly, my eyes wandered to the hospital. Immediately, I froze. In one of the upper floor windows, stood a man in a white lab coat. And he was staring right at me. I gasped and backed away. However, my feet got tangled, and I went down. I yelped at the pain, before looking back at the window. The man was gone. There was only darkness. I backed up a bit.

"Dani?" a voice said, making me jump.

I turned around.

"Seb?"


	2. The Hell Begins

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I know I don't update very often, but I have been dealing with a bunch of shit lately. So...enjoy!**_

Seb, JoJo, and Juli Kidman were all looking at me weirdly. Probably wondering why I was on the ground. I looked at all three of them before giving a nervous smile. Then I got up and dusted off.

"I was, uh, waiting for the patrol," I explained.

I still got skeptical looks, but I guessed Seb decided it was better not to ask. They all started toward the entrance. I sighed and looked up at the window. _Who was that guy?_ I wondered. For some reason he liked familiar. Like I've seen him before. Which was bullshit. I know for a fact that I've never met anyone so... creepy. Of course, maybe I met him at a time I don't remember.

Sighing, I decided to focus on the case. I was at Beacon for a reason. So, as JoJo passed me, I fell into step with him. He gave me a brief smile before searching the nearest car. My face turned red and I had to turn away. God, I'm so hopeless. And very good at humiliating myself. Yes, you assholes, I have a crush on Joseph. So what? Anyway, back to the story. I rushed to catch up with my brother. Sebastian looked at me when I appeared at his side.

"We aren't bringing everyone back, right?" I asked.

He sighed.

"You need to stop being late, Daniel. It isn't helping your case," he scolded.

I rubbed my arm nervously. He was right. When we stopped at the front doors of the hospital, I turned to fully face him.

"I'm trying, Seb. Really, I am."

He sighed again.

"I know."

He opened the door, and we both flinched back. The stench was just too strong. We looked at each other, and Joseph approached us.

"Smells like blood," he pointed out.

Seb nodded, telling us to be careful. I went inside first, looking around. The floor was littered with bodies; most of them patients. I pulled the collar of my diet overt my face before kneeling next to the nearest body. The throat was slit so precisely; like a surgeon did. We were dealing with a professional. I looked up at the mass of bodies around me. They were all the same. Throats slit. I stood up and walked toward the front desk. Even the nurse. _How...?_

"Somebody alive!" Joseph suddenly yelled.

I rushed into the security room, Seb not too far behind. Joseph was kneeling next to a man in a lab coat. A doctor. I looked closely at him, realizing that he was familiar. My eyes widened.

"Dr. Jimenez?" I blurted out.

Seb looked at me.

"You know him?"

Yeah, he's Marcello Jimenez. Michelle was his patient."

He nodded, but we both froze. Jimenez was awake and talking.

"It can't be...Ruvik is..." he managed before passing out again.

Seb asked Joseph something, but I didn't hear it. I wasn't even in Beacon anymore. I was somewhere far away. _Ruvik..._ My body started shaking. I wondered if Ruvik was the man I saw earlier. Pat of me didn't want to know. I feel like knowing would lead to something bad. This could end up being my breaking point. Suddenly, I felt a firm yet gentle grip on my arm. I blinked, coming back to the real world. Seb was pulling me toward the cameras.

"Look for anything suspicious," he ordered.

I slowly nodded. We both searched the screens, not finding anything. Then Seb pointed to a certain one. It showed three cops running down the hall left of the lobby. I instantly recognized two as the ones I came here with. The all turned and began shooting at...nothing. There was nothing there. _What the hell?_ Suddenly, the man I saw earlier appeared out of nowhere, slitting their throats one by one. I stepped back and covered my mouth in horror. The man looked up at the camera, but somehow I knew he was looking right at me. It made my heart stop...That is until he disappeared. I just couldn't bring myself to look away.

"What the hell?" Seb whispered.

 _My thoughts exactly..._ This was all too strange. Though, I had a feeling that it was only going to get worse. I stepped closer to the desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seb turn around, but I paid it no mind. Then he fell like a sack of potatoes. I instantly turned around in a panic, only to have someone wrap their hand around my throat. I was lifted off the ground. My eyes widened and I grabbed his wrist as if by doing so, his would let go. That was just a hope, however, as he tightened his grip. My breath hitched and I reached out to try and hit him. He grabbed my wrist, but I was able to knock his hood off a bit. I couldn't hold in the gasp. His face was covered in burn scars. Hatred filled the man's eyes.

"What is it, Daniel?"

I looked at him in surprise. _How...?_ Before I could utter a word, he slammed me into the wall. Everything instantly went black.

* * *

It felt like hell when I woke up. My head was pounding and my legs were numb. I had to blink several times to clear my vision. I honestly wish I hadn't. Bodies hung from the ceiling, including mine. The only difference between me and them, however, was that I was still alive. They were torn to bits, missing limbs and important parts needed to live. I looked around, trying to find who did this, but I had no luck. Right when I was about to give up, someone grabbed my vest and pulled my torso up. I gasped. Staring down at me was a man with a muzzle on his face. The kind they put on cannibals and sociopaths. He wore a wife beater and carried a machete in his hand. He was completely covered in blood. I grabbed his wrist, my breathing frantic. I was terrified. _I'm going to die!_

Then, the man just let go, making me swing back and forth. He stalked off, grabbed a body that only had a torso, and went into the next room with it. I sighed in relief. I was still safe...for now. Taking a deep breath, I looked around. Seb had to be here somewhere, but I couldn't see him. In fact, it seemed like I was the only living next to that sadist. I sighed again, and reached up to attempt to untie myself. However, I found a knife already sawing away at my rope. _Shit!_ It snapped, sending me crashing to the ground.

"You okay?" Seb whispered, standing above me.

I nodded. Sitting up, I made sure the sadist didn't hear me drop. He didn't. _Good..._ I looked at my brother, silently asking what the plan was. He pointed to a door, telling me wait there. Immediately, I quietly got up and ran toward it. Meanwhile, Seb went to retrieve the key. I ran a hand through my hair. _What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself. _How did that guy know my name?_

My thoughts off when a chute opened, and more bodies spilled out of it, making me jump. I turned away, focusing on the task at hand. So when Seb came back and unlocked the door, I rushed up the stairs. At the top, I looked over the edge. The sadist was nowhere to be seen. _Shit._ I opened my mouth to warn Seb when an alarm went off. The sound of a chainsaw filled the air.

"Shit!" Seb exclaimed before grabbing my arm and running. I didn't even bother to look back, so I tried to concentrate on what was in front of me. I even tried to pretend something else was chasing us. It didn't work. As we got closer and closer to the end of the hallway, a door came into view. Seb pushes me out in front of him, and I burst into the other room. However, just as Seb entered, I saw the sadists swing his chainsaw down, cutting my brothers leg. Seb fell forward with an "oof." I rushed to his side as the sadist pushed a button near the door. Bars fell in between us, spinning blades emerging from the walls. Immediately, I put Seb's arm around my shoulder and took off. Yet, halfway through, I slipped. A blade cut my arm.

"Shit!"

This was hell. Slowly, I pushed forward. More bars blocked the exit so I aimed for an opening in floor. Seb went down first. Just as I was about to, I looked up at the bars. The man in lab coat stood there, a smirk on his face.


End file.
